A lined shaped charge generates an enormous amount of pressure by detonation of an explosive to drive a liner to penetrate a target. In conventional shaped charges, the residual liner material perforates a target's protective barrier and enters a confined target space. Because many conventional shaped charges use inert liner material, the residual liner material deposits only a small amount of energy, in the form of heat and pressure, before exiting the target. Conventional penetrating warheads require allocation of substantial warhead mass to survive an impact with a target and to perforate a protective target barrier to enable detonation of energetic materials within the target space.
Thus, what are needed are reactive shaped charges that are capable of perforating protective target barriers followed by signification energy release inside the confined target space. What are also needed are reactive liners suitable for use in shaped charges, and warheads that maximize the allocation of payload mass to the energetic verses inert material components.